1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage and transportation of plastic sheet. More particularly, it relates to a container adapted to prevent damage to rolls of plastic sheet or film, for example, vinyl such as useful in making notebook covers and the like, during storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
D. B. Phillips, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,474, discloses a boxlike container for transporting artillery shells by fitting one or two between two support members, the bottom one of which has circular seats therein for holding in place the larger ends of said shells and the top one of which has openings for holding in place the opposite smaller tapered ends. Such a system does not work for transporting rolls of plastic sheet the top and bottom of which are substantially the same size. Furthermore, parallel blocks such as proposed by Phillips in said U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,474 are capable of holding only two shells and these only relatively insecurely.